Aniseed Vortexmouth
Aniseed Jameson Vortexmouth, formerly Benjamin Jameson Brown, is the main protagonist of For The Swarm written by TheAirHideos . His Chess Masters are the Cadenza brothers, Storgia, Filio and Agape. He has given himself a role, that of a protestor, and seeks to raise awareness of specieism, while also keeping track of the movements and actions of other Pieces. Canon Status: Unsorted Appearance He is a white Parasprite with brown eyes. He wears a metallic silver laurel wreath on his head. Personality In many ways, Aniseed is your typical 15 year old Londoner, however, he is much more of a level headed person, but is confrontational when needed. He likes to analyse situations that he is in, before acting, but he also has a tendency to panic when all seems lost. He also is completely against the idea of romance, mainly due to his family history. He is also a firm believer that everyone should be friendly with eachother, and that every child should have a parent figure. History Ben had an average life, but due to events in his life gained a warped view of romance, dismissing it entirely. He also felt that he was unable to speak out against the injustices that he regularly saw in the world, simply because he was too young. Disgruntled, he retired to the depths of the internet. It was one day, at a youth club, that his life flipped up and turned upside down. Skills Storgia's Map: Aniseed is able to have a top down view of all of the places that he has been, in addition to the rest of the known world, via the use of regular maps, though the accuracy of these is sketchy. He is also able to 'mark' individuals and so track their movements on this map. Filio's Lexis: Aniseed is capable of speaking to any living creature, regardless of language. This ability also gives him telepathy, which serves as his main form of communication due to his Parasprite vocal chords not being suited for words. Agape's Wreath: This magical artifact feeds off of Aniseed's internal magic to give him the ability to wield magic as a unicorn would. Mass Reproduction: A standard Parasprite ability. Aniseed is able to reproduce on enormous scales if he allows himself to, but he keeps this on the low to be more socially acceptable. Extreme Omnivore: You name it, Aniseed can eat it. His limits are anything as hard or harder than black dragon scale or have a resistance to magic. Spit Magic: Yet another staple Parasprite ability. Every Sprite can store magic within themselves and release a burst of magic, the effect of which depends on the Parasprite. Aniseed's is a force pulse which he calls a Hadouken. Hivemind: He is able to use his vast swarm to co-ordinate attacks and maneuvers with ease. He can also mesh the minds together to form a vast computational network. He is able to obtain information from any Parasprite within his swarm at any time, from any distance. Relationships Will be edited at later date. Appearance in Other Stories Canon * Non-Canon/Unsorted * Category:Pieces Category:All Category:Unsorted Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:OC Category:Protagonist